


My Confession

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aromantic Awareness Week, Asexual Will, Comfort, Cute Ending, Demiromantic Nico, Fluff, M/M, friends to boyfriends, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: Nico and Will have been friends for years. But, recently something has changed about their relationship. Can they figure it out, together?





	My Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not sure if I like how this fic went, the structure is very strange but I think I can probably blame that on lack of sleep. 
> 
> Anyways, happy Aromantic Awareness Week!!

Will chewed the end of his pen, eyes occasionally shifting over to the boy sitting next to him. 

It was an undeniable fact that he had a huge crush on him; that boy was Nico di Angelo. They had been good friends for a few years now, but Will new better than to push him into any sort of relationship. He knew what it was like to be pushed into something you weren't very interested in. If Nico liked him, it would mean that it was something very special.

They had a strong connection, and Will enjoyed Nico's company. Recently, things had been starting to change. 

Nico allowed Will to get closer to him. Very close.

It was a large step, but a few weeks ago they both had started kissing each other. In school, when they hung out; of course, this made Will a little anxious. These kisses were more innocent and always stopped when it got too much. They became more common, though, and Will guessed it was just another form of physical need that they both craved. Another layer of trust. Admittedly, they still weren't dating and he knew this was just another step of exploration for Nico.

See, Nico was demiromantic. It wasn't easy for him to actually be interested in him unless there was a strong bond between them. 

Will sort of felt his struggle of finding a partner. He found out he was asexual only a few years ago, and it explained why none of his relationships ever worked out. No one understood him, nor would they give him a chance if sex wasn't a big part of the picture. 

But it was different with Nico.  
\---

The bell rang, dismissing the students from school another day.

“Hey, Will.”

He looked up at the other, curiosity written all over his face. If you squinted, you could see a faint blush on Nico's cheeks. Will tried to squint, of course.

“Don't stare at me like, idiota.”

He grumbled under his breath, only making Will smile. He stood up and shrugged his bag over his shoulder.

“Apologies.” 

Nico shoved his hands in his pockets, then started out the door. Will took that as an invitation to follow him, so soon enough they were walking side by side. It was a nice day outside, pretty quiet besides hearing an occasional bird singing happily on a tree branch. Every now and then, Will would glance down at the other, wondering what he was thinking about. He didn't say anything until they made it to Nico's house, which was always empty because of how busy his dad was.

Moments later, they're both wading their legs in the pool.

“So, there's this guy I like. I think it's becoming too hard to just...avoid it.”

Will feels his heart almost leap out of his chest. If Nico liked someone, then they must be pretty special.

“Oh yea? That's wonderful, Nico. What's this lucky guy like?”

He sees Nico's eyes studying him for a moment, as if he was debating on telling him or not. 

“A dumbass. He’s always smiling, and I hate it. Plus, he seems to think that wearing sandals is fashionable.”

Blood rushes to Will's face and he bites back a grin. He's pretty sure he knows who Nico is talking about. 

“Hey, sandals are always fashionable.”

He earns a scoff from the other, but in return he sees Nico's face turn red. It's not something that happens often. It looks gorgeous on him, and Will can't stop thinking about how cute he is.

Will scooted closer, until their legs bump against each other. 

“Who is it? This mysterious guy you like?”

Nico finds interest in a leaf that's fallen in the pool as he mumbled something. His face looks like it's on fire, and Will leans in closer.

“I don't think I caught that.”

He feels Nico's hand grab his shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. It was different from the other times they've kissed, this was one more bold and felt more needy, aggressive. It makes him shiver, and he returns the kiss. 

When they part, they're both breathing hard. 

“You, you're the dumbass.” 

Before Will can reply, Nico shoves him into the pool. With a splash, the blonde haired boy goes into the water. Though, Nico’s amusement is short lived when Will pulls him into the water. He slips and goes under, until he's helped up. 

Will holds him, a big goofy smile on his face. 

“So does this mean I can tell everyone you're my boyfriend?”

A scowl appears on his face, but Will knows it holds no hatred towards him.

“I...suppose so. But Will- I'd still like to take this slow...I trust you.”

He nods; of course he understands.

"I understand completely, Neeks. I'm very glad you trust me...it makes me happy."

With a smile, he gives Nico a big kiss before he's dunked underwater again. Afterwards, they dry themselves off and make themselves comfortable on the sofa, fighting over what show they should watch.

Will would call this a success, as when the sun goes down, Nico ends up falling asleep on him. 

He had the cutest, most amazing boyfriend ever. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
